


Himari's Cute Wife

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Ran dyes her hair back to plain black.Having seen her signature red stripe since they were high-schoolers, what would her wife Himari think about it?
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Himari's Cute Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I just got an idea from the headcanon of a dear friend! :)

Years and years later, Afterglow has turned into quite the big hit in the world of girl's bands. But with them being older and having more things to do, they all agreed to disband Afterglow but still keep in touch with each other.

Ran's really happy with what she has right now. The friends she had since childhood are still with her, and she's met a bunch of people as well.

And most importantly, Ran has the best wife she could ever ask for. They've been married for two years now, and she's still deeply in love with her wife. Her wife's name? Well, it was none other than Mitake Himari.

Himari is reliable in her eyes, and Ran just admires how she never gives up. Her optimism is really contagious, too. She has made Ran happy countless times, and she has always been there when Ran was down.

Anyway, her only complaint right now is Afterglow's popularity. Specifically, Ran's own popularity. Ran is easily recognizable with her red streak, and there are always fans following her wherever she goes.

Ran is tired of this kind of attention, which is why she decides to dye the red streak back to black. Not knowing how Himari would react, she decides to keep it a surprise from her.

Ran sits in front of the mirror in their shared bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. This red stipe that she's kept for years is about to go away... Ran will lowkey miss it, but she's willing to do it if it means living peacefully.

She picks up the brush filled with black dye, gently painting her hair black.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for it to dry, Ran looks at herself in the mirror again. She looks more mature, but at the same time she looks like her middle school self all over again. She laughs to herself, it doesn't look as bad as she think she did.

Mayhaps Ran should do a little hair decorating to herself as well?

Ran opens Himari's accessory box, finding which one would look good on her. Everything's so pink in here... A pink ribbon? No, it's too girly for her liking. A pink hairclip seems to be too simple to please her wife...

Wait.

Ran carefully looks at the hairband decorated with pink flowers. Not too simple, and just the right girlyness for Ran. And besides, Ran likes flowers a lot. She puts it on, and...

Wow, Ran admittedly looks kinda cute?

Her hair contrasts with her black and white attire, but there's _no way_ that Ran is going to wear Himari's dresses for this.

"Honey, I'm hoooome~!" Himari's voice echoes all the way here from downstairs. Hearing her wife has snaps Ran from her train of thought, and a soft smile grows the ex-vocalist's face.

Just in time. 

"Come heeeere." Ran calls out to Himari in return. She can't wait for Himari to see this. She knows for a fact that Himari likes cute things, and her lover's smile means everything in the world to her.

Himari bursts the door open, her eyes widening with what she sees. Red streak? Gone. Wife? Cute. The cutest thing she's ever seen in her entire life, even. She could feel herself getting lost within Ran's cuteness. "Oh my god..."

Ran nervously fiddles with her fingers. "Do you... not like it?"

"Ran, you big big idiot!" Himari walks towards Ran and pulls her into a hug. "I _love_ it! But... why? I thought you loved your red stripey hair so much?"

Ran returns the hug, being careful not to ruin the hair. "It's because I don't like the attention anymore since that the band's already disbanded and all... Fans are still after me wherever I go. And besides, I wanted to surprise you."

Himari quickly kisses Ran's lips, before humming with a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey, Ran~?"

"Yeah?"

"Lemme do your nails, please!"

Ran sighs, she isn't into this kind of stuff... but she's willing to do anything for Himari if it makes her happy. "...Fine."

"Yay!" Himari brings out two colors of nail polish: salmon pink and black. Himari gently lays her hand on top of her own, starting to give her wife's nails color.

To Ran, fortunately, it isn't the Aya kind of pink. She thinks it can't be _that_ bad. And besides, there's also black.

"I was supposed to give you red instead of black, but y'know, black fits your hair more! And the pink will make you think of me!" Himari tells her with the biggest smile on her face.

Ran has a smile of her own as she watches Himari do things to her nails. "But I already always think of you..."

"What was that, Ran~?" 

"N-Nothing! Just keep painting my nails already..."

Himari giggles as she brings up the brush to Ran's face, leaving a black line by surprise. "Say it!"

"No! Himari—!" Another black line marks Ran's face. "I always think of you and I love you so much! Why would you do this to me...?!"

"You're really cute and teasing you is fun, that's why~!" Himari goes back to painting Ran's nails.

"Whatever..."

To Ran's dismay, she ends up as Himari's personal dress-up doll for the rest of the day. She doesn't like it, but in the end, what truly matters is Himari's happiness...

And that Himari liked her hair even without the red.


End file.
